


Opportunities

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 16 wing/flight, F/M, Family Drama, Lukanette September 2019, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Adrien stops by for a visit to discuss potential opportunities for both her and the children.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Opportunities

It was a month after the party when Adrien came to visit. Marinette hovers over him and the kids like a nervous hummingbird. She constantly runs back and forth. Pretending to have to clean, or accidentally hearing something they said. Luka stood back and watched it all. He strummed a few notes on his guitar as his lofe fretted about. A couple of times he plays her song. Each time her attention was gotten only briefly before worry besieges it again.

Eventually, Adrien was able to get her to sit. Offering her a place at the table where the three of them had been playing a card game. Even now after all these years Adrien still held some sway over her. Not her heart, he had lost that years ago. The sway was over her mind. Without even meaning to he was the source of questions in it. Questions that used to be easily dismissed. Now they were the source of guilt.

Guilt from even thinking about them. Guilt for thinking they matter. He knows the guilt all too well because it plagues him too. Typically in the dead of night, or on missions where he has to help out Chat. Not that Luka would ever tell her. He will never tell either of them. In the end, their fears didn’t matter, the guilt would go away when given it’s due. For years the questions didn’t matter. Never were they even spoken allowed in front of the happy family. Never until that one modeling exhibition. Chole couldn’t help but ask. She waited until a week later, but the question came. With it came guilt, and anger, sadness, reliving a past they had believed they were far ahead of. His one comfort was that he knows none of Marinette’s guilt was because of him. He was not a single worry in her head, for he had proven time and time again he would be the one she could always rely on. It was one of the only five things he takes pride in. Even then it was the fourth on the list.

He glances up at them as Ruby laughs. She got to be Ladybug in their game. Pretending that the superhero has wings, Ruby pushes her through the sky. Sounds to represent soaring escapes her mouth. Luka watches as Marinette struggles to smile in front of Adrien. How tense her shoulders were. Yet her head body was still shaking. Ever so slightly. Her thoughts were rampant now. Panic she had learned to hide only slightly better over the years.

He starts to play the song he loves to use on akumas. It’s high notes, and dizzying speed confuses them. The way it shifts so seamlessly between a fast song to one that can be slow, and steady, and somehow still just as loud was enough to trip them usually. Though he could usually only play one or two parts of the song in battle. There have been several where he could play the whole thing at home. For Marinette, that song was a call to action. A wordless exchange between the two of them to confirm that yes, there is trouble, but she’s not alone.

Alya has made fun of it more times then he can count. It sounds so different on his lyre. The guitar version sounds like a typical song, but on the lyre, it was a ballad. A ballad of danger, and comfort. One of change but steadiness as they go through it. Danger is near but so is he. His thoughts begin to circle around as the song goes on.

“So have you considered my offer Marinette?”

“Mrs. Dupain-Cheng is just fine Mr. Agreste.”

“You kept your name?”

“Yes. As did Luka.”

“We have two last names!” Ruby announces proudly. “We’re Couffaine-Dupains!” She wraps an arm around her brother and pulls him closer. Aika looks awkward as he sits there in between the adults. He slowly pries Ruby’s arm off of him. Luka interrupts the song with an out of tune strum. It was enough to gain Marinette’s and Aika’s attention.

Marinette quickly turns her attention back to Adrien. Aika however, hovered his eyes on his father. Luka offered a thumbs up before continuing the song. Aika smiles and offers one back. It’s only there for a second before he slips it back under the table. Adrien was still smiling politely as Ruby takes her turn.

“Which offer?” Marinette drives the conversation back on track. “The one where you asked me to come work for you, or the potential modeling careers of my children?”

“We can model?” Ruby quickly looks at Adrien. Aika pulls her closer to their shared corner of the table. With a shake of his head and a simple finger over his lips, he quiets her.

“The former.”

“I said no already Mr. Agreste.”

Adrien’s face falls. The sad way his lips hang, the hurt his eyes held as he tries to keep playing, it all tug pity out Luka. He understands what it’s like to lose a father. To have your life change permanently in such an impacting way. They lost theirs in different ways, but he can understand the decisions he made all the same. If Marinette could just forgive maybe then she would be able to see through the anger-filled fog in her mind.

“I know, but while Chole has a fantastic eye for fashion your skills could greatly help us. She can pick out color schemes and sketch the most flamboyant of outfits, but you Marinette, well you can do it all. Your help would be a great aid.”

“If I came and worked with you then you all would get to pick my projects, my clients. I much prefer deciding my own.”

“What do you take me for Marinette? I know how you like to work. Nothing like that would change so much on a fundamental level. You can still pick what clients you work with through the company.”

“I still have current projects I need to finish. I can’t just speed through them to start working for you.”

“That could easily be solved. You finish your current projects while also on our pay. You won’t have to take on any more until your done with your current work.”

“You have an answer for everything don’t you Mr. Agreste?”

“I like to think I’m good at solving problems. Although my ingenuity is nowhere near your own.”

“Um, mom are you sure you don’t want to join the game?” Luka could hear the nerves in his son’s voice. He was trying his best to offer an olive branch between the two. He was proud of him for trying to make peace, but it will never be that simple.

“No. I’m afraid I have to go now kiddos. Chole will start to call if I don’t return home soon. With Hawk moth growing stronger every day even adults have to be careful with being out late. Thank you for welcoming me to your home. I do home you think about my offer again Marinette.”

“Will do.”

Luka sets his guitar down beside the couch. He walks with Adrien towards the door. Marinette takes his place in the game so the kids could see who would win. Their guest was nothing but cordial as he steps outside. Quickly Luka steps out with him.

“Adrien I’m sorry.”

“What for Luka?”

He looks back towards the window where they could see the game go on. “Marinette is still angry about how things happened.”

“I understand.” His mint green eyes look sadly through the window. “I’m not trying to ruin what you have Luka.”

“I know. I’ve talked to her.” He wraps his arms across his chest. “You want to know him right?”

“Yes.”

“And if it turns out Aika isn’t your biological son.”

“Then he goes back to being the son of two of my oldest friends.”

“The modeling you mentioned, what about Ruby?”

“The offer was extended to both of your children. I know Aika already has very little experience in the field, but he can learn more. Ruby seems like a natural with people.”

“She is. Stay safe out there Adrien. I’ll reach out to you when I can. Even if Marinette can’t be persuaded maybe you can come over again. You might have to fight Nino for favorite uncle staus though.”

“How the Alya feel about being second to Juleka.”

Luka laughs loudly. “She expected it to be honest.”

“She was always smart.”

Luka watches as Adrien gets into his small, company bug. It’s quiet as he drives away. He stays on the stairs for a few more moments. Laughter from inside barely reaching his ears in this darkness. Eventually, this would all come to a head, and if Marinette doesn’t figure something out then it will clash in the worst ways possible. Ladybug wasn’t one to wait around for things to happen, but Marinette. A sigh escapes his lips. He would talk with her again later.

At the very least if the kids wanted to try modeling who were they to stop them from spreading their wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't incorporate wings or flight in a literal way, but I did try to work it in there metaphorically.


End file.
